


jingle bell time is a swell time;

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gang's all here - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: “I fucking hate this, man.” Jay mutters as they walk up the steps of the porch.“I’m fuckin’ freezing,” Harry mutters, his arms folded together as he tries to heat himself with his hands, but gives up when the tight fit fabric of the cropped santa top he’s wearing makes a weird noise at the stretch. “I dinnae think we deserve this.”or, day 9 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Harry Hook & Jay, Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	jingle bell time is a swell time;

**audrey (6:23pm):** are you serious? where the fuck are you two?  **@harry @jay**

**carlos (6:24pm):** you guys were supposed to be here like 10min ago 

**ben (6:24pm):** I’m worried Evie’s gonna pop a vein, come on guys!!

**evie (6:25pm):** MAL is here. MAL. 

**mal (6:25pm)** : hey!!

**evie (6:25pm):** you know what i mean.

**uma (6:26pm):** alright look tweedle dee and tweedle dum. nobody wanna be here, but this shit is worth our grade. if y’all don’t show up in like 4 minutes AND COUNTING we gonna do this shit without you and then if you want your names in our team you’ll have to do this BY YOURSELVES. i’m not about to fuck up my grade bc y’all can’t be on time.  **@jay @harry**

**gil (6:27pm):** are u guys ok?? did something happen??? like seriously guys 3min. 

**carlos (6:28pm):** 2 min. y’all uma and mal r plotting. if y’all don’t show up you’re gonna regret it so bad 

**uma (6:31pm):** we’re doing it without u guys. also ur FUCKED. 

-

“Hey, man, wasn’t there something we were supposed to be doing today?” Jay asks suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing as he focuses on the videogame on his screen. 

Harry doesn’t move his eye away from the rainbow road on the screen as he says, “Uh, I dinnae ken.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know,” Harry repeats, an exaggerated american accent to his voice. Jay nods. 

“Someone would’ve called,” Jay says after a moment, and Harry hums.

“Yeah, definitely. We’re good.” 

-

**jay (9:10pm):** oh fuck i forgot 

**harry (9:10pm):** why didn’t any of ye call????????we didnt see the messages til now

**evie (9:12pm):** and what PRAY TELL were you two doing that you couldn’t check your fucking phones?

**mal (9:12pm):** oh ew evie dont ask them that i don’t wanna know 

**jay (9:13pm):** we were playing mario kart…

**mal (9:13pm):** ew i dont wanna know what THAT means

**carlos (9:14pm):** JSDSJDKd 

**ben (9:14pm):** God.

**harry (9:15pm):** i beat jay at rainbow road

**mal (9:15pm):** definitely dont wanna know what THAT means either

**jay (9:16pm):** mal………...can you die

**uma (9:17pm):** ah thank you for reminding me jay. you two are gonna have to go caroling by yourselves if you want the participation grade. also you’re gonna have to do some shit if you want me to vouch for u two w mrs FG. like im serious my throat hurts cos i had to sing harrys part along w mine in this fucking cold as fuck as hell weather. 

**jay (9:18pm):** ah yes carlos mentioned u and lil blonde goblin were plotting. im guessing yall already decided the some shit we’re gonna have to do 

**mal (9:19pm):** fuck you dude

**mal (9:19pm):** but yes yes we do :) 

**uma (9:20pm):** do not worry tho u two are gonna nail it :)

-

“I fucking hate this, man.” Jay mutters as they walk up the steps of the porch. 

“I’m fuckin’ freezing,” Harry mutters, his arms folded together as he tries to heat himself with his hands, but gives up when the tight fit fabric of the cropped santa top he’s wearing makes a weird noise at the stretch. “I dinnae think we deserve this.” 

Just in time, a honk behind them travels across the empty street of the neighborhood they were in, and the boys turn to look at the car they had come from, Uma sitting at the driver’s seat with an impatient look on her face as Gil sat on the passenger’s seat with a supportive smile on his face and Carlos held the recording camera from where he was propped up in the sunroof of Uma’s mother’s car. On the car behind them, Ben was sitting on his open driver’s window with his arms crossed over the roof of the car as he watched them, and Audrey and Evie were standing on the backseat of his car, their upper bodies propped up on the roof as they both shared the sunroof opening. They both had their phones in hand, undoubtedly filming everything. 

Jay takes a deep breath and just before he could knock, there’s the sound of a window sliding open and they both look up, finding Mal setting her bluetooth boombox down on the windowsill and undoubtedly cranking the volume up so it could be heard from downstairs. She smiles and nods at the boys and Harry is the one to knock as Jay glares up at his so-called best friend. 

There’s a few moments of silence after the knock, and then the door is opening and Hades, Mal’s father, is standing on the other side of the door, taking the scene before his eyes with caution. 

“Hey Mr. H,” Jay greeted meekly, adjusting the pleated red skirt so he wasn’t showing too much skin. Hades opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, not really sure what was happening.

He opens his mouth again to ask if they were here for Mal but is stopped once the intro to  _ Jingle Bell Rock  _ starts playing from somewhere near and the boys in front of him take a deep breath and get into position. 

“Dear, who’s at the do- oh, no.” Maleficent stops by her husband’s side just as the boys begin the choreography. 

There’s whoops and howls and cheers from behind them, and Hades’ eyes leave the confusing mess in front of him to glance at the cars parked on the street in front of his house for the first time.  _ Ah.  _

Suddenly this made more sense.

Hades glances back at the two grown boys wearing skimpy two piece santa costumes, very much alike that one Lindsay Lohan movie his daughter loves, the fabric maybe two sizes too small to fit them properly. 

_ “What a bright time, it’s the right time…”  _ Jay began, his voice hoarse and definitely betraying how much he hated this,  _ “...to rock the night away….” _

_ “Jingle bell time is a swell time…”  _ Harry continued, maybe enjoying this more than Jay was, and then their friends are yelling the lyrics from behind them in a weird sing-along to the next lyrics, _ “to go gliding in a one-horse sleigh.”  _

Hades frowns when Jay and Harry make an entirely too inappropriate movement and Maleficent snorts. Hades thinks he can hear Mal’s laughter from up in her room, but he’s not too sure. And also far too disturbed by the scene before him to check.

_ “Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet…”  _ They all sing together, Carlos having abandoned the sunroof to stand on the sidewalk with the camera and dance along with the boys up ahead, _ “Jingle around the clock…” _

Jay and Harry seem to have started to enjoy this entire thing as they both had smiles on their faces when the song went to its final chorus, and Hades wasn’t at all surprised when Maleficent joined the singing, her voice nothing but amused at the scene on her front door.

“ _ That’s the jingle bell… that’s the jingle bell… _ ” They started to wrap up the choreography, and then they stood back to back together as they sang the final lyrics,  _ “that’s the jingle bell rock!” _

The song comes to an end and there’s a beat of silence as Jay and Harry look at the couple in front of them expectantly. Maleficent has a delighted look on her face meanwhile Hades looks at them with a mix of judgement and amusement on his face. Then, there’s clapping and cheers from behind them and from up the stairs as Mal begins to descend, and only when Mal is standing between her parents with a delighted look on her face does Hades speak.

“Well, it’s fair to say I hated every second of that,” he stated with a smile. Maleficent slapped his arm playfully and Jay and Harry nodded, understanding, “But good job. That was… yeah.”

“It was great, boys,” Maleficent spoke, a smile on her face, “I just think those outfits should be a little bigger. I think you can get in trouble with the local police for ringing people’s doorbell wearing that.” 

Jay and Harry look down at their extra-tight fitting outfits and nod, definitely seeing what the older woman means. 

“You’re right, Mrs. M,” Jay says, a smile on his face. “Um, thank you for not slamming the door on our faces, Mr. H. We really needed this grade.”

That gets a bigger reaction from Hades. The man raises both of his eyebrows in sheer, unadulterated surprise.

“That’s for school?!”

-

**uma (9:10am):** mrs FG gave us a full grade yall :)

**mal (9:10am):** we got the top grade of the class bc we went beyond the assignment lol she thinks jay and harry not being on day 1 and doing that on day 2 was a planned thing

**uma (9:11am):** plus she said mr H made her laugh.. she did have some notes on the shakiness of the vid once carlos decided to pull a mrs george on the sidewalk

**carlos (9:13am)** : you cant tame my art

**uma (9:14am):** uh huh. anyway what im saying is good job on pulling this off, dickheads. but i swear, next time yall bail on a group project to play mario kart im NOT going thru this again. the lady at the costume store didnt want the outfits back bc theyre all stretched out. im 20 dollars short thanks to u 

**jay (9:15am):** gotcha

**harry (9:16am):** i second that ^

**harry (9:16am):** and ye ken what else… im gonnae say it

**evie (9:16am):** oh no. don’t do it.

**ben (9:17am):** (closes my eyes so I don’t see it)

**audrey (9:17am):** harry I literally wouldn’t do it when uma is sitting legiterally behind me and not afraid to disturb class.

**carlos (9:18am):** and her pencil case is mad heavy too like i wouldn’t

**uma (9:18am):** say it.

**harry (9:19am):** yer all welcome :)

**carlos (9:19am):** oop

**audrey (9:21am):** LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**ben (9:21am):** That must’ve hurt 

**mal (9:22am):** what happened ??

**audrey (9:22am):** uma killed harry i think

**mal (9:23am):** oh. rest in peace

**evie (9:23am):** i think he’s unconscious

-

**harry (10:53am):** i got a head in me bump

**harry (10:53am):** also the candy canes in the nurses office taste like cough syrup 

**harry (10:54am):** just had 10

**jay (10:54am):** wait fuck deadass??????? 

**jay (10:54am):** yo is it too late to piss uma off to get sent to the nurses office cos ill do it 

**uma (10:55am):** …

**jay (10:55am):** u know what nvm im good. get well soon harry hope this changes ur ways x

**mal (10:56am):** coward. 

-

**mal (11:04am):** oh btw. dad asked u guys to never knock on our door again. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy :)


End file.
